stuck in the elevator!
by ShinyBlackwolf
Summary: 'Gingka glanced at his glow-in-the-dark timepiece; it was almost ten minutes since they were stuck there, they didn't speak a word except occasionally asking each other if they were fine.' what happens when a certain redheaded blader and a brunette mechanic get stuck in an elevator? fluffy one-shot! GinMado,one sided KyoMado and implied KyoHika.


**A/N: hello people of the world! How are you today? First of all thanks for clicking or touching or whatever you did to open this story! So, here I am with my first one shot AND IT'S ABOUT GINMADO *crowd cheers*! If you like this one and haven't read my previous works, I advise you to do so! If you like this, you'll love the others!**

**Before we get started! here are some tips for reading my work- the bold letters stand for what the characters are speaking, for e.g.: "xyz". The italics stand for what the characters are thinking, for e.g. **_'Xyz'_**. And the normal ones stand for…well no one's POV, for e.g. **zyx**.**

**So here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own MFB and the cover of this one-shot in any way!**

**Setting of the story:**** just before shogun steel.**

**Extra info!**** May contain mild abusive language, mild blood content or violence and/or mild sexual themes (IT'S NOT A LEMON OR SMUT JUST SOME KISSING/MAKEOUT SESSIONS), so no need to worry, I won't go in detail with all that stuff. **

**P.S If you want to enhance the reading experience, listen to a song or such. I can't think of a song to go with, so listen to whichever you like! :D;D **

**_Stuck in the elevator! __**

Madoka, a simple but fantastic bey mechanic, couldn't think straight. Her eyes were on somebody but her mind on someone else. She loved the right guy or so she thought. His blue eyes and green hair wowed her. His voice was like a melody to her ears but at the same time somebody else's golden-brown eyes mesmerized her, his fiery red hair were absolutely gorgeous. The problem with the first person was, she loved him but he didn't love her. He clearly did not love her. However, what could she do? He was her true love, soul mate or so she thought until that one night, she never thought that being stuck in the elevator could change her life . . .

**WBBA HQ, cafeteria**

**"THREE TO GO! GINGKA! SHOW HIM YOUR TRUE POWER!"** the light green haired boy shouted in anticipation as he slammed his fists on the brown wooden table.

**"Come on, Masamune! I bet on you! COME ON!"** a dark green haired guy shouted as he saw the person in front of him shoving two hamburgers in his mouth.

Kyuoya's shout caught Madoka's attention as she looked up from her laptop only to see Gingka and Masamune stuffing their faces with burgers, she just sighed _'they're almost twenty now. I guess they'll never grow up.'_ She thought as she pulled the gift-wrapped box closer to her.

Apparently Gingka and Masamune were having a 'hamburger eating' competition. Kenta, Kyuoya and Benkei watched in eagerness as both the competitors shoved the burgers in their mouths. Kyuoya frowned as the Pegasus wielder shoved the last hamburger in his mouth while Masamune just sunk down in his chair.

**"Hell yeah! I win!" **the redhead shouted as he fist bumped Kenta, flashing his signature goofy grin he looked around until his eyes met a brunette, she was standing beside Kyuoya, stunning as ever.

She was wearing a light blue cardigan that coincidently matched her eyes. She donned a white skirt that reached her middle thigh along with her signature pink boots. She looked absolutely stunning even though the attire she wore was quite simple.

**"Did you see how I beat Masamune, Madoka?"** Gingka chirped.

**"Yeah, yeah, Gingka. You were awesome."** She said flatly, as she directed her attention towards the green haired guy beside her. Gingka smiled woefully, as he turned around to hide his sad face from everybody, he didn't want to be a party pooper and after all, it _was _Kyuoya's birthday.

**"Ok! We've cut the cake, now it's present time! Everybody gather around!"** Kenta spoke in uttermost enthusiasm as he motioned everyone to gather around.

Everyone held a wrapped present in their hands as they started to hand them to Kyuoya, one by one

The first one was from Kenta; he gifted him a pair of hand gloves. Next up was a gift from Benkei and Masamune, which was two passes to the metal bey city resort. Gingka gifted him a custom grip, now it was time for Madoka's gift.

**"Here you are Kyuoya."** Madoka beamed as she handed him a circular box.

**"Thanks Madoka, I really appreciate your gift."** Kyuoya said as he unwrapped the gift, Madoka just blushed. Kyuoya's expression turned to an unreadable one as he looked at the box. He kept the box beside as Hikaru brought her gift out. Madoka felt sad as she saw Kyuoya pay no attention to her gift instead he was interested in Hikaru's gift, which was a new custom fusion wheel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Time flew by as they chatted. Benkei, Kenta and Masamune left a while ago. With a few people left, they decided to play a game before they called it a night.

**"Hey guys, I'll just be back in a bit, gonna go use the restroom."** Madoka interrupted as she got up and left for the washroom.

A pink wrapping paper caught her attention as she made her way towards the restroom, out of curiosity she peeked inside the dustbin, tears streamed down her eyes as she saw the box of cookies she baked for Kyuoya shoved in the dustbin.

Her heart felt crushed. She loved him, she knew that Kyuoya was not all glitter and sunshine but she did know he wasn't heartless. She baked the cookies for him staying up all night yet he just threw them away as if they were a piece of junk.

_ 'Why did he do that?'_ was all Madoka could think. She didn't want to see Kyuoya again. She ran where her feet took her, but a certain redhead caught her running away.

She ran to the elevators, tears flowed down her face. Standing inside the elevator, she pressed countless buttons, countless times as if the elevator could take her away from metal bey city, away from Kyuoya. The doors of the elevator started to close not before letting another passenger in; Madoka was too absorbed in crying to notice the person standing beside her until that person kept a hand on her shoulder.

**"Madoka please . . . don't cry."** A voice interrupted Madoka's crying as she looked beside her, turquoise eyes met golden-brown ones.

**"Gingka . . ." **Madoka began as she wrapped him in a hug, burring her face in the crook of his neck she continued sobbing. She thought he would push her away but he just caressed her hair.

The elevator buzzed as it descended. Madoka had stopped crying by then, she had explained everything to Gingka. He just clenched his fists, ready to dot a few punches to Kyuoya but not before comforting Madoka. She was the girl he loved and no one would dare to hurt her unless they'd want a few punches or kicks from the legendary blader himself.

**"I will kill that guy!"** Gingka spoke darkly as he clenched his fists, ready to pounce on the Leone wielder.

**"Gingka . . . don't do anything reckless . . . please."** Madoka spoke as she tightened her grip around him, somehow his presence made her feel safe. She was sure she could take on a fight with the world if Gingka was on her side. But why was she feeling this way? Why did he have this effect on her? Was she in love with him?

**"But . . ." **Gingka began.

**"Please . . .?"** Madoka pleaded, she didn't want her crush and her best friend to get in a fight just because of her.

**"Ok, fine . . . I won't. So, do you want to go back to the party, after all there are still some hamburgers left?" ** Gingka asked with a cute smile plastered across his face, Madoka just giggled.

**"Heeheehe, you are so predictable, Gingka! But can we just go stargazing tonight don't wanna go up there."** Madoka spoke as she glanced at Gingka.

**"Yeah, yeah! Stargazing is fine. We'll go to the lake."** Gingka said as Madoka nodded. Letting go of Gingka, Madoka wiped her face off any tears; she sneezed loudly but didn't seem to notice the growing cold in the elevator however Gingka did. He took his jacket off and covered Madoka with it, a slight shiver ran down his spine as the elevator cooled rapidly. Gingka felt extremely cold but seeing Madoka snuggle into his jacket, he felt warmth coursed down his body.

Suddenly the elevator stopped with a jerk, darkness took over the blader and the mechanic.

**"Madoka?!"** the Pegasus wielder shouted as he moved his hands through the air, nervousness took over him but soon he felt a pair of hands gripped his arm.

**"Gingka, I'm here."** Madoka assured as Gingka sighed, there was nothing they could do. The electricity was down, their phones were down because of the continuous photos they clicked and the cold didn't help much.

-Time skip, 10 minutes later-

Gingka glanced at his glow-in-the-dark timepiece; it was almost ten minutes since they were stuck there, they didn't speak a word except occasionally asking each other if they were fine. Gingka was lost in thought but his train of thought was soon interrupted by Madoka's sneeze.

**"Madoka, are you fine?"** Gingka asked as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder, she was definitely not fine.

**"N-noth-nothing g-gin-Gingka."** Madoka said through her chattering teeth, she was extremely cold and it worried Gingka.

**"No, Madoka you're not fine. Come here and we can . . . you know . . . cuddle, to preserve body heat."** Gingka spoke, thankfully, the lights were out or else Madoka would be able to see the bright red color that dominated his face.

**"Cu-cuddle!? Wh-what a-are yo-you sa-saying?" **the brunette asked chattering as she blushed a light pink on the thought of them cuddling together.

**"N-NO! NOT IN THE WAY YOU ARE THINKING!** **Just friendly cuddling."** Gingka corrected.

**"O-ok f-fine."** Madoka said but she couldn't help but notice the warmth that flooded her face and the loud thumping of her heart.

Closing the distance between them, Gingka wrapped his arms around Madoka as she did the same. Gingka's warm breath tickled her ears; a pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. His warm fingers touched her cold back, his body pressed against hers.

_'Come on MADOKA?! You can't be turned on by your best friend. This is insane.'_ Madoka thought as her body heated up intensely. She felt as if her whole body caught fire.

**"Madoka are you ok? You seem pretty warm." **Gingka asked in his deep adult voice. Madoka swooned as she heard him call her name, he was definitely turning her on and she didn't want that.

She knew it was lust or was it only lust. Was it love? She had to agree she felt different around him and jealous even, when a swarm of girls surrounded him. She never felt this way for Kyuoya, never. She was in love and she accepted this subconsciously. However, did he love her? There was only one way to find out. ..

**"Gingka . . . don't get mad, ok? I just wanna try something?"** Madoka asked as she moved her face closer to Gingka's, this took him by surprise but what she did next just blew his mind away.

Madoka tugged on his collar as her mouth found its way to his mouth. Their worlds melted as their lips locked. They both felt the sparks fly, they were more than just sparks, they were fireworks. Both of their bodies heated up in lust, they wanted each other badly. Their tongues tangled in passion as Gingka pushed Madoka to the floor; he lay above her as he kissed her passionately. Madoka moaned as he kissed her roughly

**"Gingka, I love you, soo much."** Madoka spoke as she moaned yet again when Gingka trailed kisses down her neck.

**"I love you too, Madoka."** Gingka shaky voice spoke.

Gingka kissed her again as his hand made their way towards her back; Madoka's hands reached his shirt as she started unbuttoning them, throwing the shirt to the floor she marveled at his body, his body was carved to perfection. His half-naked body turned on Madoka further.

Too absorbed in their little make out session they didn't notice the light had come back and the elevator had come to a stop, they didn't even notice that two people were watching their whole act, Kyuoya and Hikaru to be exact.

**"Our plan worked, I guess."** Hikaru whispered to Kyuoya, who nodded in return.

**"Are you guys going to make love in the elevator? Go get a room!"** Kyuoya shouted as Gingka and Madoka broke off to look their way, both of them blushed furiously as Kyuoya snickered. Hikaru dragged Kyuoya off before he could create more trouble.

After putting on his shirt, Gingka broke the awkward silence.

**"So, are we still going to stargaze?"**

**"Do you want to?"** Madoka asked blushing a light pink

**"Yeah, but the elevator was much better."** Gingka spoke as he smirked.

**"Gingka! Stop it!"** Madoka said blushing a dark red as she punched Gingka lightly.

**"I love you Madoka."**

**"I love you too, Gingka."**

**A/N: that's it! Love it? Hate it? However, please rate it! Love ya'll! Leave your love in the form of reviews! Because they make my day! Until next time . . .**

**-shinyblackwolf s out! **


End file.
